On Trial
by Violingeeknm
Summary: This is a oneshot tale about Fenrir Greyback's trial, in which Remus Lupin testifies and must relive some painful moments in his past.


Disclaimer: I own nothing

Tribunal

A tense silence filled the courtroom as the prisoner was brought in. He was a sight to see: very tall and muscular, he had an imposing aura that intimidated most in the room. His wild grayish hair was matted and dirty, and his clothes were tattered and torn. He looked wild, and uncontrollable, and a low growl came from the corner of his mouth as he passed by the only one in the room who was able to look him in the eye: Remus Lupin.

Remus watched as Fenrir Greyback was led to the middle of the room and secured. _Finally,_ he thought, _Greyback's going to get what he deserves._ He shook his head. _No, the ministry couldn't possibly inflict upon Greyback all the pain and suffering that Greyback had inflicted upon his victims._ Remus watched with hatred in his eyes as the hearing began.

"You are one Fenrir Greyback, known werewolf, yes?"

Greyback struggled against his restraints, attempting to get at the interrogator.

"Answer the question."

"I am he." Said Greyback in a deep, bark-like voice, pure evil and hatred oozing from his words.

"Very well. The charges against you are as follows: That you did knowingly, deliberately attack and severely injure Mr. Bill Weasley. That you are a Death Eater loyal to the deceased dark lord. That you knowingly and deliberately attack pre-chosen victims on the night of the full moon each month up until your arrest. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty."

Whispers broke out through the chamber, echoing menacingly across the room.

The interrogator looked down his nose at the prisoner. "What is your defense?"

A thin, balding man walked up and stood before the interrogator (a fair distance away from Greyback). "Excuse me, I am Hector Zagwin, council for the defense. You have no evidence that he attacked pre-chosen victims. We would put forth that, due to his –unfortunate— nature as a werewolf, he had no way of knowing what he was doing. Therefore, it was not really Greyback who attacks victims on the night of the full moon each month."

"On the contrary, Mr. Zagwin. We do have evidence. The ministry calls forth Remus Lupin to testify."

Remus stood up and walked forward toward the center of the room. Greyback looked toward him, snarling. Remus would not back down though, and a silent battle of wills played out between the two of them as Remus approached.

"Mr. Lupin, will you please recount the information you have obtained about this man?"

Lupin finally looked away from Greyback. He pulled out a leather-bound book and his glasses. "I read from the journal that I made while acting as a spy within Greyback's ranks:

'Fenrir Greyback, the leader of the werewolves loyal to Lord Voldemort, is perhaps the most vicious werewolf alive to date. He regards it as his mission in life –and that of his followers—to bite as many people as possible. Before the full moon, he plans where each of his followers will go, and who to infect. To quote his words when rallying his forces: "We werewolves deserve blood! The blood of the wizarding world, who have shunned us! Our numbers are large, and growing by the month. Soon we will outnumber the wizards, and WE WILL RISE UP AGAINST THEM!" He then proceeded to instruct them all to bite as many as possible. Fenrir Greyback clearly presents a grave threat to the wizarding world.'"

Remus put his book down and his glasses away. The interrogator looked at him. "So Greyback pre-positions himself and his followers in places so as to infect as many as possible?"

"Yes sir, sometimes. Sometimes he goes after specific people that Lord Voldemort, or he himself, has a problem with. But yes, each one is pre-meditated."

"And for how long has he been doing this?"

A flash of hatred flashed in Remus's eyes. "At least since 1964, sir."

Hector Zagwin stood up in protest. "You have no evidence to prove that! I move to have that stricken from the record!"

"Mr. Zagwin, sit down before I have you removed. Mr. Lupin, how do you know this information."

Lupin took a long slow breath. "Because that's what he did to me."

Whispers echoed about the room once more, before Remus could start speaking again, "In 1964, my father angered Greyback when he refused to give Greyback information that he had requested. Two days later, on the night of the full moon, Greyback came into our home. My father struggled with him to save me, but Greyback won out. He found me in my bed, and bit me.

"I was born to _this_ body, free of the demon that haunts me each month!" Remus went on to say, becoming more and more agitated as he went. Pointing at Greyback, he continued, "He stole my body! If it weren't for him, I would have had a happy childhood. I would have fallen in love, married, had children. Instead, I was forced to live out most of my life in secret, and in pain. Fenrir Greyback took more than my body! He stole my life!"

A stunned silence filled the room, as all eyes stared at Remus. Finally the interrogator spoke.

"Thank you Mr. Lupin. You may return to your seat."

Remus walked back to his seat. He took a small piece of paper from his pocket and stared at it. It was a photo of his family, just a few days before his encounter with Greyback. They were all happily waving up at him, all still whole and healthy. "I did my best father." Remus murmured. "I did my best to put Greyback away for good."

The room quieted again, and the interrogator rose. "On all counts, this hearing finds you, Fenrir Greyback, to be guilty. You will be sentenced to death on a date to be decided by the ministry. This hearing is adjourned."

Greyback was led toward the exit before everyone else left the room. He stopped for a moment in front of Remus, snarling.

Remus spat in his face.

Once everyone was gone, Remus got up and walked out of the chamber. Looking at the photo once more, he said, "He's gone father, we don't have to worry about him anymore."

With a slight look of satisfaction, Remus walked down the street. It wasn't the greatest, but at last he had gotten some revenge.


End file.
